Beach Bodies
by Katz Monster
Summary: Ash and co. stop at SunnyShore City beach, however one of their members finds love in a rather unusual way. IkariShipping


A different Ikari style to which I usually write, but still good (hopefully) none the less.

DISCLAIMER: Pokemon not mine.

* * *

Beach Bodies

Taking a break from training, our heroes are hitting the beach at SunnyShore City. Ash was wearing red board shorts, with Brock wearing blue. Dawn had her hair in a messy ponytail and was wearing a yellow bikini with frills around the top of each piece.

"Come on out everyone!" The three humans threw the red and white balls into the air, allowing the creatures inside to come out, stretch and enjoy and sun. The humans, electric types and water types ran for the water, or tripped in Piplup's case.

Infernape, Mamoswine, Sudowoodo, and Cyndaquil stayed on the shore, either watching or chasing each other. Croagunk watched Happiny, as she and Buneary built a sand castle. Gible buried himself in the sand, staring blankly at passers-by. Staraptor flew around in the sky with Togekiss. The two electric types and water types were having a splashing fight -no moves allowed- with their trainers.

The sun shone brightly, as the humans and Pokemon sat down, ice-creams or Poffins in hand. Dawn had strawberry, Ash chocolate, and Brock had vanilla.

Off in the distance, Dawn spotted Paul riding a surfboard, green in colour, rather relaxed, back to the shore. "Wow, look at Paul go!" The bluenette exclaimed, her sapphire eyes sparkling with admiration.

The boys looked up, "Big deal, Misty and I can and have done better than that." Ash waved his hand, dismissing the matter.

Dawn ate the rest of her cone and stood up, "I'm going to talk to him." She ran off, leaving before they could say their opinion on the matter.

"Hey Paul!" She called to him. The purple haired teen turned to her, walking towards her.

"What do you want, Troublesome?" He asked, glancing at her, before walking to his bag.

"I came to say 'Hi' and compliment your surfing skills." She stated, getting angry at him. "And by the way, my name is Dawn."

"Whatever, Troublesome. And thank you." He said, he drank from his black water bottle before continuing. "Good to see you can compliment people other than your boyfriend." He smirked, knowing her reaction.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Dawn shouted at him.

Paul seemed unfazed by her outburst, if anything, he was slightly amused. His onyx eyes scanned her attire, "You know, if you don't want guys checking you out, I suggest a more covering swim suit."

Dawn blushed, "Perv. Same goes for you." She muttered.

Paul was only wearing a pair of forest green board shorts, printed with palm leaves. His well-built arms and chest were dripping with water **((A/N: His hair was too, but is that important?))**, and exposed. A huge change from his usual jacket and jeans. The teen smirked, "So, you think I'm hot?" He asked, slyly.

"No! But you could get sunburnt!" She lied, her cheeks reddening.

"You're blushing Troublesome, admit you like me."

"No, and it's Dawn," She looked down at her feet, "Maybe." She whispered to herself.

Paul smirked, "You know, if you admit your feelings, you might be surprised."

Dawn gasped, 'No. No. He couldn't, he would not say that. Right?' She thought to herself, she looked of at the purple-haired teen again.

He was blushing and cursing himself, something about, "Why did I say that?" And, "Great, all chance of that happening, gone."

Dawn thought it over again, "I might like you. Even though you can be heartless to your Pokemon, and your rivals, you treat others like humans." When the girl finished her confession, she looked up to see Paul reaction.

Said teen's cheeks were ablaze, his hand running through his hair every few seconds processing what she had said. "I like you too, Dawn." He managed.

Dawn squealed in delight, he liked her and used her name. She jumped onto him, hugging him to death. After a minute the two pulled apart, smiling at each other. "So what now?" Dawn asked, pointing back to where she had come from. "I left my stuff there."

"Now," Paul replied, "I ask, 'Will you travel with me as my girlfriend?'" He asked, shy almost, blush evident on his cheeks.

"Yes. Yes, I will travel with you. But first..." She trailed off, leaning forward, closing the distance between them.

Paul was leaning in too. Eventually, their lips met. Their first kiss, short and sweet. They pulled apart, enough to see their faces.

"Forget what I said about liking you."

"Why?" Dawn asked, her bottom lip quivering with uncertainty.

"Because, I love you, Dawn Berlitz." He smiled at her, his normally cold onyx eyes reflecting the sunlight.

"I love you too, Paul Shinji."

They kissed again.

* * *

Please review and tell me how it went!


End file.
